A Crappy Valentine's Day
by BonneyQ
Summary: "Well, that sucked." "It was… sweet of you to try?" Gray snorted. "To try to poison us on Valentine's Day? Sure sounds like me." [Valentine's Day 2019]


**AN:** Hello! Happy Valentine's Day, guys! I'm out of the hospital and I hope I'm not too late for the party! Oh, Gray and Juvia have been together for three years in this story, that's why they are so comfortable around each other.

I tried something new, I hope you like it!

**#**

**A Crappy Valentine's Day**

**#**

Using his Ice Make Magic, Gray made a key to his girlfriend's apartment. She had moved from Fairy Hills so he could visit her almost three years before.

It was Valentine's day and Juvia hadn't gone to his apartment or to the Guild yet and Valentine's day was her day! She went all out. She baked, baked and baked.

The whole Guild waited for it, actually because there was no way Gray could eat all that. Of course, he got special chocolates and, well... _treats_, that day that involved no clothes and some whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

To say Gray looked forward to Valentine's Day was an understatement and that year he finally got her a nice gift: a beautiful bracelet with a cross and blue sapphire – the bracelet version of his necklace. He had to get a hundred jobs to pay for it, but he was sure she was going to like it.

Instead, he hadn't seen her all day.

He saw some pans, baking trays, bars of chocolate, baking flour and various utensils she'd need to bake cakes, cookies and all types of chocolate goods. They were all just lying there, unused.

Concerned, he called her name as he walked further inside the apartment in the direction of her bedroom and heard a pained moan. He froze for less than a second before he rushed to the bedroom, afraid of what he was going to find.

"Juvia?" He opened the bedroom door and saw his girlfriend on the floor, on her stomach and moaning in pain. "Juvia!" He ran to her side and kneeled next to her, concerned. He didn't see any wounds, but she sounded in pain. "Juvia?" He pulled the blue curls of her hair from her face and saw she was pale.

"Gray-sama?" She opened one eye, her cheek was glued on the floor so her answer was more like 'Grayshama?' and he was just a little relieved to hear her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried. "Why are you on the floor? Are you hurt? Did you fall? I can help you up." He made to help her but she pushed his hands away.

"Noooo." She complained. "It hurt less like this. Please."

"What hurts less?" Gray sat by her side on the floor, a hand on her lower back, clearly confused.

"Everything." Juvia moaned again and he frowned so she explained. "Juvia has cramps. Awful, from the _devil_, cramps. And this position plus the coolness of the floor are the only things making her feel slightly better."

"Oh." Gray blinked two times while processing her words. "This place is going to start to warm up soon."

Juvia just snorted and said. "_Please_. Juvia started over there." She pointed next to the bed with her chin. "She just moves when it's not cool anymore."

Gray couldn't believe his eyes or ears. There was, his girlfriend, one of the most talented Mages in the country, lying on the floor, wearing her pajama shorts, her shirt was rolled up under her breasts so she could feel the coolness better, he guessed, her hair was a mess of curls and, well… she looked completely ridiculous.

The blunette made a pained face and tried to muffle a groan, but Gray saw it and she gave up of pretending. "Argh, this _sucks_."

"Do you have any medicine for this?" Without realize, Gray started to massage her lower back slightly and her sigh was of relief after a moment.

"The strong stuff's in the bathroom."

"And you didn't get it?"

There was silence for a moment. "Juvia would've gotten there." Gray realized she was slowly moving towards her bathroom and he raised an eyebrow. "The pain was bearable at first, she took some medicine and then, all of a sudden, it felt as if Juvia's uterus had a knife and wanted revenge."

"You know, for a romantic person during a romantic holiday, this is probably the _least_ romantic thing you've _ever_ said to me." The Ice Mage said. "And we fought each other for real a few times, eh? And this is me counting all the embarrassing stuff you've said over the years." Juvia chuckled and Gray smiled when she looked at him. "Alright, tell me what you need and I'll go to the bathroom to get it. No need to roll all the way over."

Juvia almost cried in relief. "First aid kit under the sink. It's in a little blue vial, there are a few, though."

"Got it." Gray nodded and went to get the medicine she needed. Juvia had a variety of vials inside the kit, and he read the labels of the blue vials out loud until she said he had the right one. He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and then returned to his position seated next to his girlfriend and with some maneuver he gave her the medicine and when she made a disgusted face, she used her magic to bring the water from the cup to her mouth and then put her head on the floor again, sighing in relief. "Better?"

"Give me a few minutes and Juvia will be able to feel human again."

"Alright." Gray put the cup on Juvia's nightstand and sat back. "You could've used your magic to get the medicine."

Juvia frowned for a moment and looked to her boyfriend. "Juvia was crawling to the bathroom and in pain. She wasn't thinking much."

"Fair enough," Gray granted. "I've never seen you like this. Sure, I've seen you get some cramps, but never like _this_."

Juvia sighed. "Juvia's cramps aren't usually this way – just once or twice a year since she can remember, that's why she has the stronger medicine stashed. Usually the one she took earlier is enough. Besides, Juvia tries to not be around you when she's on her period." She shrugged – or the version of it when you were sprawled on the floor. "She usually takes missions. Sometimes she can't, as you know but the hormones are a good advantage during a fight. You have seen Juvia angry with PMS, now double that when she's cranky with pain and someone messes with her."

Gray's eyebrows shot up. "Poor guys."

"Good steam relief." She said. "And Juvia didn't want you to see her like _this_ when she felt it would happen." She pointed at herself sprawled on the floor. "Isn't exactly attractive."

He snorted. "We saw each other _die_, I think modesty is a little pointless after that. You don't have to run to missions every time you need some 'alone time', you know? You can ask for a few days on your own or tell me you don't want me around-" He stopped. "Oh. Well, I'd think you were being controlled if you asked me _those things_ if I didn't know." Juvia chuckled.

"It would have been quite unusual for Juvia."

"Bottom line, just tell me if you want to be alone or if you want me around. It's been more than three years now, not much scares me anymore."

"Did Juvia scare you?" She smiled.

"You _terrified_ me, being all open about your feelings, and shit. And you wanted _me_ to explore _my own_ feelings. _Who_ _does that_?" He told her and it earned a light slap on his leg. "Sorry, sorry. Can you get up, now?"

Juvia thought it over for a moment and then nodded. Gray helped her up, an arm around her shoulder and another around her waist and when she was up, he carried her to the bed.

"Thank you." She sighed. "Today wasn't supposed to turn like this. Juvia was going to bake you some things and then, later…" She blushed slightly. Two and a half years of getting down and dirty and she still blushed. "Her period was supposed to start in three days, not today." The Water Mage complained. "She bought the chocolate syrup and the whipped cream."

Gray blushed slightly and sat on the bed facing her – apparently he could still blush about it as well. "I think I can survive a Valentine's Day without your baking and without the sex with condiments." Gray rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, we can celebrate in a week or whenever you want to, just give me a heads up." He shrugged. Besides making her happy (the condiment-sex was quite impressive, though), he didn't care for Valentine's Day much.

"Are you sure?" She sniffled.

"Positive." He gave her one decisive nod.

Juvia bit her lower lip. "Alright. But Juvia's bringing _all _her game next week when we _do_ celebrate it."

"Deal." He didn't even fight her – he learned a long time ago, it was pointless. Unless it was something very important or life threatening, he knew Juvia would most likely win the argument and she wanted to give good food and excellent sex in a few days, by her look of determination. He would be a fool to argue against _that_. He was quite looking forward to it, actually.

"The side effect of the medicine is that you fall asleep quickly after taking it." She mentioned, eyes already getting heavy. "Just for an hour or so."

"Go to sleep. Crawling your way to the bathroom in pain must've been exhausting." She nodded.

"Could you…?" She looked down to his hand and then to her stomach. With a sigh, he used his magic and cooled his hand a little and put it on her stomach. "Hm… good. Some women prefer a hot compress but Juvia always preferred colder things."

"You don't say." He snorted and she laughed, closing her eyes. "Rest."

After a couple of minutes, he saw her breathing even out as she fell asleep and removed his hand from her stomach. He shook his head and pulled her shirt down to cover her belly but didn't pulled the covers, just made sure they were accessible to her in case she needed it.

He still didn't like to start moments of affection, but before he got up, he kissed her forehead, lovingly. Gray took the velvet box with the bracelet, opened it and put it on her nightstand before he left her bedroom. He didn't want to leave but there was little to do there while his girlfriend was asleep. Perhaps he could read one of her books.

An idea struck him, though, when he was passing by the kitchen.

How hard would it be?

**#**

"What… is this?" Gray heard and looked over his shoulder when he heard his girlfriend's voice from the kitchen door.

Unlike one might think, the kitchen wasn't a mess – Gray could cook a little and he always cleaned whatever he used right after and he was finishing doing the dishes. Juvia was surprised to see a tray of cookies cooling on her kitchen counter.

"I... I baked cookies." He told her, embarrassed. "There was nothing to do and it looked simple on your recipe book." Gray pointed to the open book on the counter. "_You_ make it look simple."

"Oh." She said.

"How are you feeling?" Gray asked.

"Better. Cramps are still attacking, but less, now. Thank you for coming and helping."

"Sure." He shrugged and then spotted her wearing the bracelet. "So you found your gift."

Juvia looked to her left wrist and smiled. "It's beautiful. Juvia loves it." She got closer to him and pulled him for a kiss. She certainly had gone to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before leaving her room. "Juvia will get your gift after she tastes one of Gray-sama's cookies!" She was excited and it was hard to deny her anything when she was that way.

"Alright, let's do it." Both reached for a cookie and took a bite and Gray's eyes widened at the taste. He put his hand over his mouth and didn't hesitate to spit it out and then dump it and the rest of the cookie in the trash. "Dear gods, what the _fuck_."

He looked at Juvia, who was still trying to eat the unholy thing. "What are you doing? This is disgusting."

"But" she made a disgusted face "Gray-sama baked" another one "with so much love."

"And it turned out to be _poison_." The Ice Mage told her. "Spit it out. Trust me, it won't offend me."

Appearing to have reached her breaking point, Juvia finally spat the cookie on the sink and threw the rest of it in the garbage.

"Urgh." Gray shuddered and got two glasses of water, offering one to the blunette and taking one for himself. After drinking a couple of sips, he spoke. "Well, that sucked."

"It was… sweet of you to try?"

Gray snorted. "To try to poison us on Valentine's Day? Sure sounds like me." Juvia bumped her shoulder on his arm. "Now how about I go out and get Caramade's Franks for us to eat and if we get lucky, a couple of slices of chocolate cake while you go take a shower?"

"Aw, Caramade's Franks. We ate that on our first date."

He rolled his eyes. "I told you a thousand times: that day, before we went to Edolas, was _not_ our first- You know what, sure. We're dating now anyways, whatever. Go take that shower, though. I know we've been through worse but you stayed lying on the ground for hours and it's not very sanitary."

Juvia stepped in front of her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. "You say _the_ most romantic things, Gray-sama, you try to bake me cookies and you didn't think it was weird for Juvia to be lying on the floor. You are a very good boyfriend."

"I'm just a little above the 'Not Sucks Too Much'-line, actually, but thank you." He said. "And it was _very _weird."

"It was, wasn't it?" Juvia said. "Since it usually helps…"

"Don't stop on my account. We all do weird shit." He kissed her. "Alright. My mission is Caramade's Franks and cake."

"Thank you. I love you, Gray-sama."

"Yeah, me too."

"Happy Crappy Valentine's Day?" She offered.

Gray actually laughed out loud. "Happy Crappy Valentine's Day."

**#**

**AN:** I wanted to write something fun, funny, cute and sweet, but not the same cliché I write every year so I hope you like the break of the babies and big, grand gestures of love and embrace the cramps, crazy people lying on the cold floor and poison cookies. HAHA

02/14/2019 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
